Hiccups
by pinkpygmypuff
Summary: Hermione has a case of the long lasting hiccups. Can Ron cure them. Cute oneshot. But beware of the fluff
1. Hiccups

Hiccups by Pinkpygmypuff

Summary: Hermione hates having the hiccups. Can Ron cure them? Cute one-shot. Beware of fluff.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: I know I should be working on the final chapter of sacrifice but I couldn't think. If you have any ideas don't be afraid to share them! Besides the plot-iguana attacked me with this idea. (yes I have a plot iguana, not a plot bunny. Get over it.)

Dedicated to anybody who has had a case of the long lasting hiccups.

Hermione yawned and sat up in bed. Without any hesitation she felt it coming. She hated this curse. It rose in her throat and got caught somewhere around her jaw before popping out. _Hiccup. _Hermione groaned and fell back on the pillows. Once she had them they never went away.

All through breakfast Ron could hear tiny. _Hic, Hic, Hiccup,_ sounds coming from Hermione's direction.

"Ron, _hic, _could you please _hic _pass the butter?" Hermione said, a little embarrassed by her unusual speech. Ron smiled. Usually Hermione was so poised! Every so often she would have a small fall that she would make try and keep secret to maintain her perfect image. That was probably why he loved her, deep inside she was just as human as him.

All through Charms, Hermione gave little _Hiccups_ here and there.

_It will probably be gone soon _Hermione thought to herself. Who was she kidding? There was no way of telling how long she would be stuck with this torture.

Hermione ate her lunch as quickly as possible and raced off to the common room, telling Harry and Ron she had more homework to do. This was a lie, she just wanted to stop having people look at her because of the little hiccups she gave roughly every three seconds. _Hiccup! _

Ron also left lunch early for with the same excuse Hermione used. Only he wasn't lying, he actually had a essay for Binns due in a few hours. He sat down at a table in the library and took out his work. After a few minutes he cursed under his breath. He had forgotten the introduction in his room! Knowing he only had about and hour and a half he raced down and to the portrait of the Gryffindor headquarters.

"Piggy snout, Piggy snout" Ron told the Fat Lady, he was out of breath. He knew everyone was still at lunch. The portrait swung open and he stepped inside. No sooner had he stepped inside he realized Hermione was doing a handstand leaning on the common room wall with her eyes shut tight. Ron, clearly amused, walked over and poked her knee. She squealed and fell to the ground.

"Ron! What was that for?" She asked

"Me? Why were you doing a headstand in the common room?" He replied, still smiling.

"I was _hic _trying to get rid of these hiccups" she said weakly.

"And you tried to use a headstand?" Ron laughed.

"It said so in that_ hiccup_ book" Hermione said in a small voice. Ron's smile grew bigger. Trust Hermione to find a cure for something as small as hiccups in a book. He walked over and picked up the copy, Hermione still hiccupping like mad. He opened it up to the folded page which read _Cures for hiccups_. Ron decided it would be best to humor her.

"Well, we could try some of these. Lets see, it looks like you've tried most of them" He motioned to Hermione's neat checklist.

"Lets try some of these" He said "number 8 says drinking lots of water." Well, _Aqua Incantarem_" He said. And pointed to the spare sheet of paper lying on the sofa. Within seconds the paper became a tall glass of water. Hermione began drinking it and within a few minutes it was empty.

"well, Did it work?" Ron asked hopefully. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a tiny _hiccup_.

"ok, lets try number 9. It says to stay underwater for a minute." Ron said. Hermione said

" No thank you. That won't work. Forget it _hic _Ron, its hopeless." Hermione groaned. Ron suddenly remembered something his father used to do whenever his mother had the hiccups. He sat down next to her on the sofa.

"There is one other way" he said. She looked up in surprise

"I don't know if it will work" He said hesitantly.

"Just _hic_ try it" Hermione pleaded.

"Well okay, but you have to close you eyes" Ron said. She closed them. Ron sat wondering if he would actually go through with this. His curiosity got the better of him and he leaned down and planted a soft and impossibly gentle kiss on her lips. His hands reached down to cup her face. Hermione eyes popped open in surprise and she pulled away. She slowly brought the back of her hand up and touched her lips to it.

"Sorry 'Mione I knew this was a bad idea" Ron backed away slowly and turned around and began walking up to his dorm.

"Ron" she said. It came out more like a whisper. Ron turned back around.

"It cured my hiccups" she said a little louder. Ron gave a small smile and made his way up the stairs. Suddenly Hermione began to run up the stairs right behind him. She caught up to him and laced her fingers into his. He gave her a surprised look and she said softly

"That wasn't just for my hiccups was it?"

Ron thought for a few seconds. He contemplated it but decided lying was useless.

"No" he replied "It wasn't just for the hiccups. It was a lot more"

Hermione suddenly stopped and wrapped her arms around Ron's shoulder and gave him a smile. She stood on the step in front of him but he was still taller than her. She reached up and whispered

"This isn't just for curing my hiccups"

She kissed him. It wasn't like the other time, this time it was little more intense. Ron's arms went to curl around her waist pulling her closer. This time no one pulled away.

And Hermione never had the case of the everlasting hiccups again. They were always mysteriously cured within seconds.

A/N: Aww wasn't that sweet…..REVIEW. I MEAN IT! (or else. I kno this is a really pathetic threat)


	2. Authors note

Hey, this is Felicity. I am not posting another chappie to hiccups (sorry!) but I was looking at my other stories and (ugh) I could seriously use a beta reader. (Like in Hermione's Homework that could have helped a lot!) I am currently working on my first Songfic (true colors by Cindy Lauper) and I am looking for a beta reader. If you are interested, please let me know


End file.
